Martin vs. Tavington/Battle of Yorktown-MY WAY!
by Colonel Gambit
Summary: I felt that the director of The Patriot pulled some big no-no's when it came to the Battle of Yorktown and the battle of Martin and Tavington, so I redid them in my own way to make them better according to me. I hope you like it...


DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah

**_DISCLAIMER:Yeah yeah.Fox Movies owns the Patriot, and this lowly, poor, money struck college student (although desperately needs the cash) is making absolutely nothing on this story.Woohoo._**

**The Real End to the Patriot **

(I came up with this idea, because I thought the battle between Martin and Tavington could have been better, and about Yorktown, I have a much more dramatic ending.And uh, to you out there who has seen the movie, the French fleet really didn't do what they said it did in the movie.Why?Because I go to school 20 minutes from the Yorktown National Battlefield (and been there I don't know how many times and I'm a history major.That enough qualification?)

ALSO:I have Jeff Daniels playing George Washington.Did anyone see him in his non-comedy movies like Gettysburg and The Crossing?He was AWESOME when it comes to historical movie.And I don't speak French.Don't worry, youll understand at the end.OK OK, enough babbling, and ONTO THE STORY.

**********

After restoring the American lines, Martin quickly scanned the battlefield for Tavington.Martin knew the time for revenge was at hand.Now if only he could find the coward…There on horseback came Major Tavington of the Green Dragoons.His reign of terror on the civilian population of the American south was about to end…

Tavington also spotted Colonel Martin.The two came face to face with each other, each bearing the weapon of his choice.Tavington wielded his sword, while Martin bore his son's flag.They eyed their opponent, trying to provoke the other into attacking first.Suddenly, Tavington dug in his heels on his horse, and charged.Martin, seeing his opponent move, slowly built up a head of steam, and within seconds was at a full run straight at Tavington.As they got close together, Tavington swung his blade at Martin.Martin nimbly avoided it, and quickly thrust the tip of the flagpole into the heart of the mighty beast.The horse tripped and flung its rider off of its back.Tavington quickly got up, and regained his fighting composure.Martin now picked up a musket with a bayonet and began to battle Tavington with it.Tavington sliced a gash in Martin's left arm, while Martin clubbed Tavington in the head.He was about to run Tavington through with the bayonet, but Tavington punched Martin in the chest.This not only got Martin off of him, but the musket also flew out of Tavington's hand.Martin promptly drew the Cherokee tomahawk and a knife to counter Tavington's sword.While Martin's knife halted the thrusts of the Tavington's sword, the tomahawk was doing its lethal work on Tavington's left arm.Then, Tavington cut a huge gash in Martin's left hand, and he dropped the knife.Tavington then proceeded to cut Martin to pieces to leave him bleeding and near done.Martin, in a last effort to buy time, threw the tomahawk right at Tavington's chest.It missed its intended target, but lodged itself into Tavington's left breast.Although weak himself, Tavington ignored the pain shooting from the tomahawk and focused solely on Martin.

Martin had nothing left.But then he looked up and saw that the patriots had won the field.He remembered he had one more musketball for his pistol, made from Thomas's chess set.While Tavington uttered, "Now we see who the better man is," Martin had quietly loaded his pistol."AND NOW I GET TO FINISH YOU!"Tavington charged, and then swung his sword right for Martin's neck.Martin again ducked, turned and fired at point-blank range, and placed a huge hole in Tavington's chest.Blood poured out of Tavington's wound as he fell to the ground next to Martin.Martin slowly dragged himself over, and removed the tomahawk from Tavington's chest."No…my sons were better men than you."He raised the tomahawk, and the cheers of the American army overshadowed those of Tavington's scream as Martin cut off his scalp, and then cut off his head.

On the ridgeline above the battle, Cornwallis watched as his best troops were routed from the field.He scowled, and then turned to his second in command."Sound retreat.Let's move on to fight another day."His second in command was quite surprised.It had been many years since the British Army had been so routed from the field."Sound…retreat…" said the surprised second in command.

(Martin)The victory we achieved that day would be the first in a series of defeats for Cornwallis. We pursued Cornwallis north, and joined with Washington's army.The French did arrive soon after and helped blockade the British in at a Virginia town called Yorktown.Although Cornwallis was sealed in from the sea, he wasn't completely surrounded from the army's perspective side.That was up to us.

General Washington held a conference of war with his top commanders, including Burwell and Martin, who had completely healed from the battle with Tavington.Before the meeting started, Washington wished to congratulate the two for their victory down south.

"Congratulations Harry.I never thought in a million years that we would ever have the British on their knees like this.Because of you, Harry, and the French assistance, we may have one the war."

"Well thank you general, but the strategy was all Col. Martin's."Washington now looked at Martin.

"Well then.Brilliant strategy Martin.You've served these colonies with pride.You have served the cause well.Now gentleman, lets strangle Cornwallis."He turned to the rest of the officers in the tent, which also included French general Rochembeau, who was the French commander."Gentlemen, we have the British on their knees.However, they still can escape our grasp.We must perform one more attack.Alex…" He turned the meeting over to his trusted lieutenant, Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Hamilton.

"Gentleman, the British have a pair of forward fortifications with which they can pry a hole in our lines.Redoubts 9 and 10 on our right flank pose a threat that we cannot ignore.At present, Admiral Comte de Grasse is holding the entrance to the Chesapeake Bay and sending us fresh French troops here at Newport News Point.We believe that Admiral Graves of the Royal Navy intends to force his way into the bay within the next few weeks to evacuate Cornwallis.If we can seal off his land exit, and the French seal off the sea, Cornwallis will most certainly surrender."Rochembeau now piped up.

"We French will take vill take the right most fortification of Redoubt Number 10.We vill leave de Redoubt 9 to you Ameritien."Hamilton spoke up.

"Now then.We have selected a force of Lee's Virginia Continentals and Martin's South Carolina milita all under Colonel Burwell.We will have the Continentals storm the fort, then the militia will encircle the fort and prevent any men from escaping."He turned to Martin."Are your militia up to that task at least?"Martin became visibly upset by the comments.

"My men could easily take that fort themselves, and not give the glory to regular continentals."Hamilton looked offended.

"Gentleman, this is no time for fighting each other.We need to focus on the British.So Alex, want the militia to lead the way?"Burwell now entered in the converstation.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but since I am to be the commander of this attack, don't I have the final say?"Washington smirked.

"Yes that's right Harry, you are.Now, who gets to spearhead."Burwell didn't have to think about that one.

"Why, the militia.Martin's the best damn commander I have, and his men are the best.I wouldn't give it to anyone else if I had a choice."

"Good." Said Washington."The attack goes off tonight.Any questions?Good.Let's make Cornwallis squeal!"Martin went off to prepare his troops.

"Alright gentlemen, we are leading what could be the deathblow of Cornwallis.We're gonna attack an advance British redoubt, and we're only gonna fire one shot, if that.We aren't going to stop to reload; muskets and bayonets only.Understood gentlemen?"With a resounding "Yeah," Martin went off with Major Villeneuve to watch the continued bombardment of the British by the American and French artillery.

"I'm glad to see your countrymen have arrived.I didn't think they were going to make it major."

"Ah, we French always arrive when de opposition least expects it."The fire intensified, especially on Redoubts 9 and 10.Martin looked at Villeneuve.

"Viva la France."The major smiled."Vive le Ameriti!"The shook hands, and readied for their night assault.

The men were crouched behind the defenses as American and French artillery had gone silent hours ago because the sun had set.Martin and Villeneuve had quietly moved forward with the militia to less than a few hundred yards from Redoubt Number 9.Suddenly, from the lines behind them, a mortar fired a shell into the darkness.That was the signal to advance.

"Alright men," whispered Martin, "our finest hour is here.Let's take this fort!"The men advanced quickly and quietly on the fort.Suddenly there was firing off to their right.The French had attacked first.Oh well, they were a few moments behind, but Martin knew that they would have their redoubt first.The British in Redoubt 9 immediately began firing in support of Redoubt 10.But then the Americans managed to get inside and surround the fort without firing a single shot.They gave the prisoners to the Continentals and it would be the victorious militia who held the fort, and sealed Cornwallis in Yorktown.A week or so later, Cornwallis surrendered.

**Then the rest of the movie, inc Burwell's scene and the baby, and the return home to SC.I just thought the battle of Yorktown seemed kinda lacking that real umfph it deserved.That and it seemed rather flat.Hope you liked it**


End file.
